Manufacturers have traditionally sought to produce carpet and carpet tiles to having uniform appearance constant color and shade. To achieve a single, consistent overall appearance, the dyeing process takes place under carefully controlled conditions to ensure that the dye is evenly distributed throughout the dyeing solution and carpet and is absorbed by the carpet uniformly to create a level, reproducible final product.
However, there continues to be a growing demand for unique carpet and carpet tile designs beyond uniform one, two, or three shade designs and patterns. Achieving patterned carpets is generally dependent on user provided designs and specialized machinery. As those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate, these factors can make it expensive to produce even small lots of unique design.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods of dyeing fabrics, including carpet and carpet tiles, which produce unique patterns that are not restricted to a single, consistent overall appearance. Moreover, there also remains a need for methods of dyeing a fabric to produce distinct visual effects within a floor covering, thereby producing varying overall appearances and visual effects. These needs and other needs are met by the various aspects of the present disclosure.